The Beyond
by Dear Leslie
Summary: Ela está além de seu poder. O que ela lhe trás, está além de tudo que já teve.
1. La Fin

**The Beyond**

Fanfic OC; OCC; U.A.; Romance;

Narrada **somente** por Edward.

Parte dos personagens pertence à Stephanie Meyer. Os outros são minhas criações.

* * *

><p>Meu olhar dirigiu-se uma última vez para a plantação de lavanda que fica ao lado do chalé que eu ocupei pelos últimos seis meses. Era muito lilás, e o cheiro, muito forte.<p>

Eu odiava lilás. Eu odiava lavanda e seu cheiro.

Encostei meu braço no vidro da janela, desejando poder queimar toda aquela plantação. Ainda havia tempo para isso. Álcool e alguns fósforos fariam um trabalho rápido e bom. Talvez eu pudesse ver queimar até o fim.

- _Monsieur Cullen?* _– uma batida soou na porta.

- _Oui?*_ – perguntei alto.

- _La voiture est en attente pour vous_.*

Não haveria tempo. É uma pena.

- _Merci. Je m'en vais_.*

Peguei o blazer do internato e antes de sair do chalé, o vesti pela última vez. Caminhei diretamente até o pátio principal sem desviar o olhar da Mercedes de vidros escurecidos. Uma fileira de alunos e funcionários estava disposta ao lado do carro, e perto deles, o diretor.

Eu não lembrava o nome de nenhuma daquelas pessoas. Nunca me interessou saber disso; mesmo depois de todo esse tempo. Não me importava com elas, com que elas faziam e com que elas tinham feito.

Os funcionários não ousaram olhar para mim, eles sabiam que eu não lhes dava atenção. Troquei apertos de mãos com alguns alunos que já havia visto antes de vir para cá, e com o diretor, que começou um discurso – tão falso e mentiroso – sobre como foi um prazer me ter em seu hulmide colégio.

Não foi um prazer. Nem para mim, nem para ele, e nem para ninguém que passou por aqui.

- Eu tenho um pedido a fazer. – falei, em inglês, quando ele terminou de tagarelar.

A face redonda do diretor ficou vermelha quando falei. Eu havia quebrado, mais uma vez, uma de suas adoradas regras. E a mais estúpida delas. A de não se poder falar outra língua, além do francês no internato.

- _Dites à votre demande en français.**_ – ele pediu, respirando fundo.

Lancei-lhe um sorriso largo e entrei no carro, abaixando o vidro. Olhei para os alunos, de tão boa aparência quanto a minha, que sorriam diante do rosto irritado do diretor. Disse ao motorista para ligar o carro e tirei o blazer, segurando-o do lado de fora da janela.

- _Brûlez la plantation_.*** – falei, jogando o blazer sobre a grama.

O vidro subiu e o carro entrou em movimento, e eu pude ouvir os risos e gritos de apoio dos alunos. Descansei minha cabeça no acento do banco, com meus pensamentos longe do internato, e sorri, sem olhar para trás.

Era bom estar livre novamente.

* * *

><p><em>*"Senhor Cullen?" "Sim?" "O carro está a sua espera." "Obrigada. Estou indo."<em>

_**"Diga seu pedido em francês."_

_***"Queimem a plantação."_

**N.A.:**

Primeiramente, queria avisar que _'The Beyond'_ é uma remodelagem de uma fanfic de minha autoria, chamada _'Child or Woman?'_ que já foi publicada (e não foi finalizada) no site TBF.

Estou reescrevendo todos os capítulos que a fanfic possuía, por isso os intervalos entre as postagens poderão ser irregulares.

Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, e prometo que os capítulos irão aumentando de tamanho com o decorrer da história.

_Até_,

Débora xx


	2. Taper Jean Girl

_O título do capítulo foi retirado da música "__Taper Jean Girl__" da banda __Kings of Leon__. Em tradução livre: __Garota do Jeans Apertado__._

* * *

><p>Olhei distraidamente ao redor, procurando pela praça de alimentação e ignorando todos os olhares curiosos dos passantes. Andei até a lanchonete mais próxima, e peguei uma coca, me sentando em uma das mesas dispostas.<p>

Alice estava atrasada. Eu odiava esperar.

Uma garçonete de cabelos loiros curtos se aproximou, perguntando educadamente se eu desejava mais alguma coisa. O seu sorriso sugeria que eu poderia ter o que desejasse _dela_. Passei o olhar pelo o seu perfil, vendo que poderia existir um belo corpo por baixo daquele uniforme.

Mas eu não estava interessado em mulheres. Pelo menos, não agora. Coloquei os óculos escuros que estava em minhas mãos e a dispensei, talvez não tão educado quanto ela. Batuquei os dedos na mesa, observando-a se afastar.

Um par de saltos clicando soou aos meus ouvidos, e pela velocidade em que eles se aproximavam, eu soube quem era.

- Está atrasada. – falei, sorrindo discretamente, sem olhar para cima.

Alice era a única pessoa que eu conhecia que poderia correr sobre saltos sem nunca tropeçar.

- E você liga para horários? – ela sorriu, sentando ao meu lado.

- Fui forçado a segui-los. É quase um hábito agora. – a observei cruzar as pernas – E essa saia é muito curta.

- Cala a boca. – revirou os olhos, levantando em pulo.

Acompanhei seus passos rápidos até a saída do aeroporto, ouvindo-a falar animadamente sobre a cidade. Um leve sentimento de surpresa passou por mim quando ela disse que amava Cambridge, sendo que a cidade não possuía nem 30% das lojas que Londres tinha.

Era realmente estranho Alice amar um lugar que não possua um grande centro comercial no qual ela possa gastar tantas libras quanto o possível. Mas a surpresa se foi rapidamente. Isso poderia ser muito possível, já que faz dois anos que eu mal falo com ela.

- E ali está o meu bebê! – ela apontou com a cabeça, mexendo na bolsa.

Meu olhar foi até o porsche amarelo estacionado a nossa frente. E nesse momento, eu realmente fiquei surpreso. O que pode ser mais amedrontador que Alice dirigindo?

- Por que diabos você anda nesse sol ambulante? – perguntei, enquanto ela destravava o carro.

- É lindo. – falou em tom repreensivo – Só chama um pouco atenção.

- Alice, é um porsche amarelo canário. Deve dar pra ver até da lua!

- Não exagera, por favor.

Ela entrou no carro, e eu acompanhei decidido a não fazer mais nenhum comentário sobre seu carro. Alice não se deixou abater e continuou falando sobre a cidade, mas quando percebeu que eu não dava a mínima atenção, ficou em silêncio.

Eu agradeci mentalmente por isso. Eu não queria ouvir mais nada sobre a cidade, ou sobre o meu "novo lar". Saber que eu iria viver com Alice e seus amigos, como numa república estudantil, já era o bastante para mim.

Vivendo com pessoas desconhecidas, dividindo tarefas, vivendo como um universitário qualquer. Céus... Definitivamente, eu não precisava ouvir mais sobre o meu quase que completo rebaixamento.

A que ponto Alice chegou? A que ponto _eu_ cheguei?

- Carlisle é louco. – resmunguei – Ele não deveria nos deixar viver numa república.

- Você está tão enganado. – Alice riu – Essa pode ser a melhor experiência da sua vida.

- Poderia; se eu vivesse sozinho, como sempre pensei que aconteceria quando eu viesse para a universidade.

- Você é um universitário agora. Isso já é incrível, e a prova que as coisas não são como parecem.

- Você está insinuando que eu não parecia ter capacidade para entrar em Cambridge? – inquiri, quase que ofendido.

- Longe disso. – ela sorriu – Apenas, sempre me pareceu que você nunca iria realmente se interessar por fazer faculdade.

- Engenharia em Cambridge sempre foi a minha principal prioridade, Alice. – a lembrei – Você sempre soube disso.

- Digamos que desde os seus 14 anos, eu não sei de muita coisa sobre você. – murmurou.

Aquilo me atingiu, fazendo com que eu ficasse em silêncio e me sentisse estranhamente culpado. Era verdade. Com meus 14 anos, eu já não era tão próximo de Alice quanto antes. E desde os 16, eu mal falava com ela.

O fato de ela ter passado toda sua adolescência num internato no norte não justifica a nossa perda de contato quase que completa. Eu poderia ser mais novo, mas ela sempre foi minha irmãzinha, e eu sempre a amei. No mínimo, eu deveria ter ligado para ela algumas vezes.

Mas eu não venho agindo como se amasse qualquer pessoa. E isso me pegou. Realmente me pegou. Deixando-me irritado, envergonhado e extremamente culpado.

- Desculpe. – sussurrei – Eu só não sei o que aconteceu comigo...

- Sem problemas. É só não deixar acontecer novamente. – apertou minha mão.

Naquele momento, eu vi que não seria tão ruim viver como um universitário qualquer. Poderia ser, de verdade, a melhor experiência da minha vida.

**x~x**

Alice havia decidido me dar um pequeno tour pela cidade antes de irmos para "casa", para eu poder ficar familiarizado com o lugar. Eu não vinha a Cambridge desde a infância, e com certeza, a cidade mudou. Não muito, mas o suficiente para eu perceber que não seria tão difícil achar diversão.

Depois de quase uma hora e meia rodando pelas ruas principais da cidade, ela finalmente se deu por satisfeita, e resolveu me levar para conhecer os seus amigos – meus novos companheiros de moradia.

O carro parou atrás de outro porsche, só que azul, e Alice saiu às pressas. Olhei para o lado, visualizando o lugar que iria viver. Sai do carro abismado. Era um prédio de dois andares. Bem cuidado e parecendo maior que o resto das casas do quarteirão.

- BELLS! – ouvi Alice gritar, e desviei meu olhar para a entrada do prédio.

Uma garota de cabelos castanhos usando um jeans apertado apareceu correndo em direção a Alice e a abraçou. Elas pularam juntas por alguns momentos, e falavam tão rápido que eu não pude distinguir as palavras.

Alice saltou para trás e me olhou, pedindo que eu fosse até ela. Caminhei até ela e a outra garota, mantendo meus olhos treinados sobre as feições da minha irmã. Ela sorriu, pegando minha mão e me puxando para perto.

- Edward, essa é Isabella. – apresentou, e eu ofereci minha mão para a garota.

Subi meu olhar para o seu rosto antes de me apresentar. E meu Deus, ela era linda. Minha visão ficou tomada pelo rosa, castanho e branco das suas feições. Eu pensei que não haveria nada mais doce vivendo na Terra do que aquele rosto.

Eu soube que deveria haver quando dei atenção aos seus olhos azuis vibrantes. Aquilo não poderia ser chamado somente de doce ou alguma coisa parecida. O olhar que ela me lançou foi tão receptivo e quente que eu fiquei praticamente desnorteado.

Aquilo nunca havia acontecido. Olhares nunca haviam me deixado nesse tipo de estado de confusão.

- É um prazer, Edward. – ela apertou minha mão.

- O prazer é meu.

Isabella piscou e eu fui tragado de volta a realidade. Soltei sua mão, ligeiramente notando a maciez da pele, e passei pelos cabelos, subitamente embaraçado. Ela piscou mais uma vez antes de olhar para Alice.

- Ele não tem malas? – perguntou, escondendo os olhos com óculos escuros.

Um sentimento fugaz de desapontamento passou por mim, e eu me recusei a pensar sobre isso no momento. Eu só havia ficado encantado com o tom azul royal dos seus olhos. Era diferente, estranho e claro, bonito. Apenas encantamento. Nada mais, além disso.

- Não, ele enviou quase tudo que mantinha no internato há uma semana para eu arrumar. – Alice respondeu, batendo no meu braço. – Esse preguiçoso.

- Você iria arrumar tudo de qualquer jeito. – sorri para ela – Facilitei as coisas.

- Para você. – Isabella completou sarcástica.

- E para quem mais seria?

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente e soltou um riso baixo. Alice fez algum comentário sobre a minha arrogância e bateu novamente no meu braço, mas minha atenção já estava novamente em Isabella.

Admito, ela parece ter um belo corpo. Eu poderia dizer isso mesmo com a camiseta folgada que ela usava. Ela era pequena, magra e parecia bem delineada. Muito, muito bonita.

- Certo, já que você não tem bagagem, vai me ajudar. – agarrou o meu braço – Alice, por favor, chame Emmett e Jasper. Seria muito abuso deixar Edward carregar sozinho as malas.

- Eles estão ai? Junto com Rose? – Alice perguntou animada, e Isabella afirmou. – Caramba! Nem pra me avisarem que vinham, uh?

Alice não esperou por resposta e correu para dentro do prédio, me deixando ser puxado até o porsche vermelho por Isabella.

- Esse é o seu carro? – perguntei e ela confirmou – Por que diabos você e Alice possuem carros do mesmo modelo?

- Não só eu e Alice, Rose também. Coisas de amigas, sabe? – respondeu, abrindo o porta-malas.

- Vocês não deveriam ter colares, um pacto de sangue, ou algo assim? – peguei uma das três malas vermelhas – Alguma coisa normal.

- Nós temos. – ela balançou o pulso adornando com uma pulseira com pingentes dourados em forma de coroas – E você acha pacto de sangue normal?

- Porsches coloridos é que não são.

Ela riu, entrando no carro. Pus a mala na calçada, e peguei a outra, que parecia mais pesada. Isabella não aparentava ser uma garota consumista, mas pelo peso de suas malas ela deveria gostar, e muito, de algumas compras.

Fechei o porta-malas e a esperei sair do carro, vendo que ela vinha com os braços repletos de bichos de pelúcia. Aquilo era dela? Ela não era meio velha para tantas pelúcias? Garota estranha.

- Tem crianças por aqui?

- De vez em quando. Mas isso é meu.

De vez em quando? Fala sério, eu teria que agüentar crianças também? E cara, aquilo era mesmo dela. Eu quase não podia acreditar.

- Quantos anos você tem? – perguntei, quando ela me entregou as pelúcias.

- Quase 20. – respondeu, pegando mais alguma coisa no carro - Você nunca ouviu falar que é falta de educação perguntar a idade de uma mulher?

- Desculpe. – sorri envergonhado.

Que merda é essa? Eu estava ficando envergonhado demais hoje.

- Intimidando o garoto, Bells? – uma voz grossa soou atrás de nós – Isso não se faz.

Olhei para trás, me deparando com um cara grande, que me era familiar.

- Intimidando nada. – Isabella retrucou, me entregando mais pelúcias – Cale a boca e use esses músculos para carregar minhas malas, Emmett.

Ah, eu sabia que já o conhecia. Emmett Swan. Nós competimos no mesmo time num campeonato amador de pólo no ano passado.

- E ai, cara? – ele cumprimentou, batendo nas minhas costas – Você perdeu aquela cara de bebê.

- Você também mudou, Emmett. – acenei com a cabeça.

- Eu sei. Tô mais bonito. – riu alto, pegando duas malas.

Balancei a cabeça, percebendo que essa característica nele não havia se extinguido. Ele continuava tão egocêntrico quanto eu. Só que mais bem humorado. Tão bem humorado que chegava a ser estúpido.

- Babaca. – Isabella resmungou e entrou no prédio.

- Te amo, Bells! – Emmett falou para ela, rindo.

Isabella disse alguma coisa inaudível e desapareceu dentro do prédio. Emmett diminuiu as risadas, e incrivelmente, pegou a terceira mala. Fiquei curioso para saber qual era o nível de intimidade entre eles.

- São namorados? – perguntei sem rodeios. Isso não existia com Emmett.

- Ela é gostosa. – ele falou, começando a andar para a entrada do prédio – Mas é minha irmã gêmea. – me olhou sorridente quando o alcancei.

- Essa é Isabella Swan? – perguntei, fechando com dificuldade a porta – A tal irmã que você não cansou de falar?

- Essa mesmo. – soltou as malas no chão e andou até a beira da escada – JASPER, SEU VIADO, VENHA AJUDAR!

- Jasper Hale está aqui também? – perguntei surpreso.

Quanta coincidência.

- É o meu melhor amigo. – respondeu, voltando para perto de mim – E a irmã dele, Rosalie, também mora aqui. Nós moramos todos juntos.

- O que? Eu pensava que iria morar com uns amigos que Alice havia arranjado na faculdade, não com os melhores amigos dela.

- Cara, quem você acha que era a baixinha que eu e Jasper falávamos? – ele riu – Sempre foi Alice. Pensei que você soubesse disso.

- Eu sabia que vocês eram amigos dela, mas não pensei que você falasse dela. Eu nem cheguei a imaginar que sua irmã parecesse com o que ela parece.

- Você achava mesmo que você iria morar numa república comum? – Emmett se dobrou de rir – Você é meio lento, hein.

- O sujo falando do mal lavado. – uma voz, também já conhecida por mim, falou – Como vai, Edward?

- Oi, Jasper. – cumprimentei – Então, que estranha essa situação.

Jasper Hale continuava o mesmo. Só parecia mais limpo que antes.

- Não é não. – ele disse, pegando uma mala – Você é que não dá atenção as coisas.

Não discuti, era verdade. Somente os acompanhei por dois andares de escadas até entrarmos no que num espaçoso e confortável apartamento, que provavelmente seria minha nova casa por todo período de estudos universitários. Céus, eu estava tão enganado sobre tudo.

Essa, com certeza, seria a melhor experiência da minha vida.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

E aqui está o capítulo 2, totalmente remodelado e diferente do que eu havia escrito antes! Se houver algum erro, me desculpem, prometo que conserto quando encontrar.

Esse veio rápido, tomara que o outro também.

Espero que tenham gostado... Se sim, reviews, por favor :3

_Débora xx_


	3. Why You'd Want To Live Here

_O título do capítulo foi retirado da música "__Why You'd Want To Live Here__" da banda __Death Cab For Cutie__. Em tradução livre: "__Por que Você Gostaria de Viver Aqui?"_

* * *

><p>Eu não havia gostado do meu quarto. Ele era sem-graça e com muita luz.<p>

Eu não gostava de muita luz, não combinava com o meu humor. Por isso eu achava que eu tinha tido um pouco a mais de sorte por ter crescido em um lugar chuvoso como Londres. Mas não era assim muito desagradável. Só não era eu.

Mas eu estava gostando do resto. De Alice e tudo mais. Era bem legal. O apartamento – um duplex – não pareceu tão longe dos padrões que eu estava acostumado e era bem confortável. Eu vi que não perderia muita coisa do que tinha na casa dos meus pais. Talvez só a comida caseira de Carys, mas como eu passava muito tempo fora de casa, comecei a me acostumar com restaurantes.

Perguntei-me quem iria cozinhar. Pelo o que eu sei Alice, Jasper e Emmett não sabiam muita coisa. Eu, muito menos. Rosalie – a irmã loira, bonita e _irritante_ de Jasper – com todo aquele cabelo dourado parecia ser alérgica a cozinha. Então sobrava Isabella.

Eu não sabia se confiava nela chegando perto de fogo. Eu vi como ela era desastrada e desatenta; tropeçando em todo lugar, fazendo parecer que o chão era o seu pior inimigo. Ela poderia matar alguém. _Em todos os sentidos possíveis. _

- E então, gostou do quarto? – falando no diabo...

_Anjo seria mais apropriado, suponho._

- Claro. – afirmei educadamente.

- Sério? – ela riu, adentrado no quarto – Eu não gosto dele.

- Como? – pisquei um pouco confuso – Por que você não gosta?

- É muito branco. – se jogou ao meu lado na cama – Isso faz com que a luz natural pareça uma grande lâmpada fluorescente. Meio que dói nos meus olhos. E além do mais, não parece ter haver com você.

- Foi exatamente o que eu pensei. – sorri levemente para ela, que olhava ao redor.

- A gente pode sair pra comprar algumas coisas. Algo que, além de sua presença, mostre que o quarto é seu. – sorriu, voltando seu olhar para mim.

Aqueles olhos. Aqueles _malditos_ olhos.

- Eu acho que gostaria.

- Certo... Amanhã, então. Eu aproveito e te mostro uns lugares. – ela levantou e foi em direção a porta, se contendo antes de sair – Mas não podemos comprar nada muito extravagante. Aqui fica lindo em noites de céu limpo. – fechou a porta e saiu.

Vou sair para fazer compras amanhã com Isabella e ver os lugares que ela quer me mostrar. Tudo bem...

_O quê?_

**x~x **

Eu estava na sala, sentado confortavelmente no sofá, observando a interação de Emmett e Jasper. Não era muito interessante – Emmett parece não gostar de expandir seu vocabulário –, mas a estupidez deles era engraçada.

Jasper parecia voltar aos 14 anos quando estava perto de Emmett, que por sua vez, parecia agir do modo que sempre agia. Eu percebi três coisas nos minutos que fiquei sentado ali. Primeira: Jasper é totalmente sem-noção às vezes. Segunda: Emmett é um brincalhão muito do mentiroso. E terceira, e mais importante: Eles são melhores amigos. Do tipo que não se importa com a babaquice do outro.

E isso, era a parte mais interessante de tudo. Veja bem, eu não havia crescido numa atmosfera de amizades verdadeiras, então por mais tolo que seja, ver duas pessoas que são claramente amigas de verdade interagirem É um grande entretenimento para mim no momento.

Até pouco tempo, a única amiga de verdade que eu possuía era Alice. Portanto, quando eu a coloquei de lado, eu fiquei, literalmente, sem amigos. Certo, havia os caras – que eu mal lembro os nomes – que me acompanhavam nas farras, mas eu e eles sabíamos que assim que alguma coisa desse errado seria cada um no seu lado. Eu não me importo realmente. Não sinto a mínima falta deles. Eu tenho saudades de algumas coisas, como toda a bebida, festas e diversão passageira, mas nenhum um pouco das pessoas.

Eu sabia muito bem como deveria ser minha vida daqui para frente – Carlisle deixou isso bem claro. Focar nos estudos e ter uma rotina sem muitos grandes escândalos era o mais recomendado por ele. Ou isso, ou ele me deserdava.

A lembrança da conversa ainda me causava riso. _Deserda_r... Isso não existe. Não no meu mundo. Deserdar é apenas uma palavra usada para quando você quer tirar de vista alguém que não tem interesse em ser um bom herdeiro. Era tudo sobre nome e patrimônio.

Eu não queria ser "deserdado" – uma vez com o dinheiro, sempre com o dinheiro – por isso eu aceitei suas exigências. Fui para o internato – para passar a imagem de um bom garoto que só queria estudar e estava arrependido do passado, consegui entrar na universidade com êxito, vim morar com Alice e estou me comportando.

Quando Carlisle havia me dito essas coisas, eu dei risada, fiquei com raiva, e depois aceitei. Era o melhor pra mim. Eu sempre faço o que é melhor pra mim. Por isso, aqui estou. E admito, não está sendo ruim. É uma experiência bem interessante, na verdade. Bem interessante.

- Como vocês são babacas. – Rosalie falou, entrando na sala.

- Como você nos ama. – Emmett retrucou, parando o que quer que ele estivesse fazendo com Jasper.

A loira sentou ao lado dele, jogando todo o cabelo – propositalmente – no rosto dele. Emmett tossiu, fazendo Jasper rir. E os dois recomeçaram toda sua conversa idiota e engraçada. Rosalie fez um show, revirando os olhos e bufando, antes de olhar para mim.

- Então, por que você está aqui? – ela perguntou, me olhando de modo que ela deveria achar ser amedrontador. Pra ser sincero, até era um pouco.

_Não é da sua conta, coisa chata. _

- Eu moro aqui. – respondi simplesmente, recebendo mais um olhar ferino.

- Por que você está aqui, em Cambridge? – explicou e eu sorri.

- Pra fazer faculdade?

Ela bufou mais uma vez, cruzando os braços e ficando pronta para soltar algum comentário irritante. No momento em que ela abria a boca, Alice e Isabella apareceram, cada uma se jogando em cada um dos meus lados. Isabella mais que Alice – ela praticamente, pois a pernas sobre as minhas. Eu não reclamaria se isso acontecesse; ela ainda usava aqueles jeans apertados, embora eu preferisse que ela estivesse usando algo mais curto quando isso acontecesse.

E vai acontecer. Em algum momento.

- É meio estranho você estar aqui pra fazer faculdade. – Alice sorriu como se isso fosse o melhor assunto do medo.

- Verdade. Estranho mesmo. – Isabella concordou, pondo os pés descalços sobre a mesinha de café.

As unhas dela estavam pintadas de verde. Eu quase ri disso, era uma cor estranha para os pés, mas havia ficado _bonitinho_ nela.

_Bonitinho..._ Céus.

- Por quê? – quis saber, alternando meu olhar entre Rosalie, Alice e Isabella.

- Pelo o que a mídia noticiava sobre você, quem iria imaginar que você queria fazer universidade. – Rose respondeu, com um tom sugestivamente acusador.

- Eu já ouvi isso hoje. – sorri, olhando de soslaio para minha irmã – Mas mesmo que meu pai não tivesse imposto nada, eu ainda estaria aqui. Cambridge sempre foi meu objetivo principal nos últimos anos.

- Isso é muito legal. – Isabella sorriu, dando tapinhas no meu joelho.

Por que ela fica me tratando como se eu fosse algum tipo de criança?

- Muito mesmo. – Emmett disse, chamando a atenção – Eu não agüentava mais viver com tantas mulheres. – ele riu, olhando para Jasper.

- Eu não irei fazer nenhum comentário sobre isso, Emmett. Desista. – Jasper sorriu falsamente para ele.

E eles recomeçaram novamente a interagir.

- Então, – Alice começou, olhando para Emmett e Jasper – quem vai amanhã fazer uma visita ao King's?

- Eu e Edward vamos fazer compras. – Bella respondeu, parecendo muito interessada na borboleta que passava na televisão – E eu tenho que mostrar uns lugares pra ele.

- Uns lugares? – Rosalie e Alice perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Aqueles lugares. – ela disse, olhando daquele jeito que garotas fazem quando querem disfarçar alguma coisa, mas não conseguem.

Com certeza, elas não conseguiram.

- Ah... Os lugares. – Alice falou compreensivamente – Você tem que mostrar mesmo.

- Por que eu sou o único que não sabe qual são os lugares? – perguntei, em tom levemente irritado.

- Se você soubesse, eu não precisava ir te mostrar. – Isabella falou, no mesmo tom que eu.

- Mas você vai gostar, Edward. – Alice falou, sorrindo e apertando minha mão – Eu _sinto_ isso.

Devo ter medo do que Alice sente?

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

Capítulo 3 um pouquinho mais sobre o Edward e sobre como os Swan e Hale são.

Em breve, eu irei organizar todas as fotos do duplex, do quarto, dos carros e das coisas há mais que aparecem na fic.

Espero que tenham gostado. E _hey, Maa_! :D

Débora xx


	4. PCAFS

**Pernas para ir Comprar, Apelidos para Fazer Sentido**

* * *

><p>Eu estava meio acordado, meio adormecido, decidindo se eu deveria levantar ou tentar voltar a dormir. Era cedo, mas não era o bastante para impedir de Emmett fazer barulhos pelo corredor. Ele era uma pessoa animada demais durante as manhãs, eu pude perceber, e isso era absolutamente irritante, já que eu não era uma pessoa da manhã.<p>

Esse era mais um motivo para eu odiar o maldito internato francês. Nós – supostos alunos – tínhamos que acordar todos os dias pontualmente às cinco e vinte da manhã. Isso era uma merda total.

Como não havia escapatória, eu acatava, mas eu ia lá e descontava toda minha irritação naqueles babacas mimados. Eles não eram piores que eu, mas eu _sempre_ fui melhor que eles, então eu tinha o direito de fazer o que quiser com as suas mentes pequenas. Infligir dor psicológica é como um condutor de raiva, mas se torna entediante em longo prazo, então eu simplesmente parei de ligar pra aqueles imbecis.

Mas eu não poderia ir tentar foder com a mente de Emmett. Eu não tenho muitas informações sobre ele e acho que dificilmente ele entenderia alguma coisa, e se entendesse, ele obviamente usaria de força para se vingar. E eu não estou nem um pouco interessado nisso.

Alguns passos que eram leves demais para serem de Emmett soaram no corredor, e eu não tinha idéia de quem era até ouvir um sonoro baque.

_Isabella._

- Merda! – ela reclamou sob a respiração.

Nas quase 30 horas desde que cheguei aqui, eu já havia percebido como ela era desastrada demais para o próprio bem. Ela estava sempre tropeçando em superfícies lisas, mas eu diria que ela poderia andar perfeitamente bem estando sobre saltos ou carregando algo pesado. Ela tinha uma postura que determinava isso.

Eu não era nenhum expert em postura corporal ou algo do tipo, mas eu era irmão de Alice, e fui obrigado a ouvir muitas coisas dessa natureza quando era mais novo. Dificilmente, eu me esqueceria daquelas conversas unilaterais da minha infância, elas ficaram guardadas na minha mente como um trauma.

Afundei meu rosto no travesseiro, abafando uma risada quando ouvi novamente os barulhos dos tropeços de Isabella. Ela era um pouco estranha, mas eu definitivamente gostava dela. Depois de Alice, ela foi a pessoa que tentou fazer eu me sentir o mais confortável possível por aqui, o tempo todo perguntando se eu precisava de algo ou estava gostando da casa. Eu apreciei muito essa atitude.

Mesmo não sendo a pessoa mais receptiva do mundo, eu aceitei e conversei de bom grado com ela. Ela era honesta, e toda sua estranheza era um pouco engraçada, além de parecer ter belas pernas escondidas sob o jeans. Eu me peguei, mais uma vez, imaginando um par de coxas longas e brancas. _Porra_, eu simplesmente deveria levar minha mente para outro nível.

Mas foi quase impossível não ter a mente na sarjeta quando voltei minha atenção para o barulho da porta se abrindo. Lá estava Isabella sem a mínima vergonha de ser espaçosa usando uns shorts jeans e uma blusa escura colada, que delineava as curvas que eu não pude perceber e realçava os seios.

Eu não era um homem de pernas, mas Santo Deus, eu virei um quando eu vi as de Isabella. Longas, brancas, levemente torneadas e parecendo muito sedosas. Eu tive que me controlar quando minha mão literalmente coçou para tocar a pele exposta.

- Bom dia, garoto novo! – ela sorriu, movendo-se pelo quarto e abrindo as cortinas.

_Merda, muita luz._

- Que horas? Por que você está tão cedo aqui? E, _sério_, você não sabe bater na porta? - perguntei, tentando ao máximo me distrair da visão de sua cintura para baixo.

Certo, não é como se não tivesse algo interessante para ver da cintura para cima. O conjunto da obra que Isabella era é muito agradável aos olhos. Realmente, _muito agradável_.

- Como se você não estivesse acordado antes. – revirou os olhos – E, _sério_, – zombou – você não sabe que entro a hora que _eu_ quiser onde _eu_ quiser?

- Sério? – ironizei – Eu nunca iria perceber isso.

- Agora você já sabe. – ela sorriu – Então, vai demorar muito pra ficar pronto?

- Pronto pra quê?

- Compras, sair, conhecer lugares. – fez um gesto amplo enquanto rolava, mais uma vez os olhos – Essas coisas que pessoas fazem quando se mudam.

- Eu tenho que ir? – perguntei, me levantando.

- Você prometeu. – ela apontou, estreitando os olhos e girando uma camiseta verde na mão.

_Prometi? _

- Certo... – falei, abrindo as gavetas em busca de uma camiseta – Tem que ser rápido?

- Não, ainda não são nem oito horas.

_Puta merda, essa louca me acordou antes das oito numa quarta de férias pra nada?_

- Eu não acred-

Parei de falar quando a olhei. Ela vestia a camiseta verde que antes girava nas mãos, e com o movimento a blusa preta que usava pareceu apertar ainda mais o seu corpo, realçando ainda mais os seus seios. Quando ela baixou os braços e sentou na beirada da cama eu pude perceber muito bem que o decote da blusa continuava no mesmo local, então ela se inclinou para baixo e a camiseta folgada me fez ter uma bela visão dos seus seios agradavelmente pressionados contra as – fodidamente lindas – pernas.

Cristo, eu sai de um inferno para entrar em outro, é isso?

_Perdão, eu sei que pequei. Perdão, perdão, perdão..._

- O que você quer comer no café da manhã? – perguntou, levantando.

_Você._

- Como? – franziu a testa.

- Você escolhe. – respondi rapidamente, voltando o meu olhar para as gavetas. – Eu não sei cozinhar mesmo.

Ela riu, empurrando-me levemente para o lado e mexendo nas gavetas. Retirou uma camiseta preta cuidadosamente dobrada e me entregou, dando uma tapinha no meu ombro.

- Acho que você pode se arranjar com o resto. – manteve a mão – Por favor, sem bagunça nas gavetas, porque se você bagunçar, eu faço você arrumar. – pressionou as unhas contra a pele do meu ombro.

- Porra, – reclamei – pra que isso?

- Nada não. – riu mais uma vez, retirando a mão.

Como eu disse: louca. E ouso acrescentar um "é gostosa e atrevida" também.

- Precisa de mais alguma coisa?

- _Sim, por favor_. – respondi sem pensar, me refreando antes de falar mais uma vez – Que você saia daqui.

Rolou os olhos – o que parece ser um hábito seu – e saiu do quarto, sem se preocupar em fechar a porta.

Eu já adorava aquela garota.

**XxX**

- Então, aonde nós vamos? – perguntei, entrando na cozinha.

- Compras, passeios, restaurantes.

- Que animador. – resmunguei – Dia de turista.

Sentei-me numa das banquetas ao lado do balcão e a observei se movimentar pela cozinha, mexendo no fogão e na geladeira.

- E o guia sou eu. – ela sorriu quando se virou para mim – Vai ser divertido.

- Espero. – respondi quando ela me entregou uma xícara de café – Obrigada. Onde estão os outros?

- Já saíram. – colocou um prato de torradas e ovos a minha frente – Foram ao King's. Se der tempo, nós podemos ir lá participar de toda a baboseira.

- Baboseira? – inquiri, engolindo um pedaço dos ovos mexidos – Isso está bom.

- Obrigada, tem alguns temperos. – ela riu, mexendo numa tigela – E a baboseira é o que Alice chama de reconhecimento. Eles foram para lá para deixarem os calouros saberem onde estão estudando e com quem estão estudando. E é claro, pra verem as novas carnes. Meio arrogante.

Soltei uma risada enquanto terminava meu café-da-manhã. _Reconhecimento_. Isso era tão típico de Alice, essa coisa de querer impor-se diante dos outros. Certo, era típico da maioria de nós, suponho. Mas a minha irmã tinha uma sede de atenção que ultrapassava a lógica em alguns momentos.

Eu e Isabella continuamos conversando enquanto comíamos. Desse modo, eu pude obter algumas pequenas informações aqui e acolá sobre ela e os outros. Percebi que ela era parecida comigo em algumas coisas e totalmente diferente em outras.

Mas ela era interessante e inteligente. E suas opiniões tão bem formadas em alguns assuntos me fizeram querer continuar falando com ela durante muito, muito tempo.

Inteligente, interessante e bonita. Ela era um resumo da mulher perfeita. Enquanto eu ouvia suas palavras sobre a mais nova banda que ela estava ouvindo, só pensei sobre qual será o momento em que ela deixará transparecer que ela _não é_ perfeita, que ela possui rachaduras.

E sendo sincero, esse momento seria de alívio para mim. Eu me sentia a pessoa mais defeituosa o possível ao redor de pessoas que pareciam tão perfeitas, mesmo com seus defeitos e exageros – até mesmo Emmett. Eu me sentia como se meu dedo podre fosse acabar com toda santidade dessas pessoas.

Deus permita que eles tenham alguns segredos escondidos. Eu não quero sujar toda a boa reputação dessas pessoas.

- Edward? – Isabella chamou, estalando os dedos – Você ouviu alguma coisa que eu disse?

- Desculpe. – pedi – Mas não a última parte, Isabella.

- Bella.

- O que?

- Bella, é meu apelido, é como os mais íntimos me chamar. Pode me chamar assim também.

- Ah, claro. Mas eu não acho que posso lhe chamar assim ainda. Não sou íntimo o suficiente.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Edward. – revirou os olhos e levantou – Você mora na mesma casa que eu e dorme no quarto ao lado do meu. Em outras palavras, nós moramos juntos. Tem como ser mais íntimo que isso?

Bem, existem várias outras formas de ser mais íntimos do que morar juntos, minha querida...

- Faz sentido. – respondi a acompanhando para sair do apartamento.

_Bella..._

- Claro que faz sentido.

_Isso faz completamente sentido, Bella._

**XxX**

O centro de Cambridge estava surpreendemente cheio para uma manhã de quarta-feira. Certo, cheio é um exagero, mas havia muitas pessoas. Era verão, quarta-feira, e o sol brilhava agradavelmente. Todas essas pessoas não deveriam estar fazendo alguma coisa com suas famílias em algum lugar? De preferência em algum lugar em que elas não poderiam me olhar.

Eu havia me esquecido de como atenção poderia ser desagradável. Depois de alguns meses sem realmente sair e circular por ruas, era estranho ter tantas pessoas olhando e reconhecendo.

Elas me reconheciam. Elas _nos_ reconheciam. Suas cabeças juntando-se rapidamente demonstravam que elas também questionavam. Eu quase poderia ouvir os sussurros confusos e cheios de malícia.

"_Edward Cullen está de volta?" _

"_Oh meu Deus, oh meu Deus!"_

"_O que ele faz aqui?"_

Eu poderia ter imaginado mais da metade desses sussurros. Mas um foi alto o suficiente para eu ouvir.

"_O que ele faz com ela?"_

Bella havia parado para olhar uma vitrine, e eu educadamente fiquei atrás dela, esperando. A pessoa que havia dito isso era uma menina que não parecia ser muito mais nova que eu. Ela estava parada na porta da loja e nos olhava com pura confusão.

Olhei diretamente para ela, desafiando-a a falar mais alto. Ela engoliu em seco, mas não desviou o olhar de nós dois até que alguém a puxou para longe. Mas ela continuou olhando e antes de virar a esquina, vi sua cabeça balançar negativamente.

_Eu sei_, isso parece terrivelmente errado.

- Bella, nós poderíamos, por favor, entrar? – pedi, chamando sua atenção.

Ela olha para mim, depois ao redor, então puxa minha mão. Eu quase posso ouvir os suspiros indignados de um grupo de senhoras em um café à frente. Então ela me guia até a porta, vem por trás de mim e me empurra para dentro da loja.

Eu posso ouvir os comentários sobre a facilidade de Bella lidar comigo. Eu posso ouvir todas as perguntas sobre o que eu estou fazendo aqui. _Eu posso ouvir_. Mas talvez eu só esteja ficando paranóico.

Pondero essa possibilidade enquanto observo Bella girar pela loja, fazendo perguntas ao garoto por trás do balcão. Ele não olha para mim. Ele olha para ela. E eu não posso ouvir nenhum comentário sobre mim e ela. Eu posso ouvir que ele pensa sobre as pernas dela.

Sim, sim. Paranóico.

Bella vem até mim carregando alguns objetos nas mãos e diz como ficaria feliz em me ajudar a colocá-los no meu quarto. Com uma risada, eu a acompanho pela loja e seguro os objetos que ela aponta, sabendo que ela não vai me ajudar em coisa nenhuma, ela vai fazer tudo por ela mesma.

Então eu ouço. O sussurro do garoto.

"_O que ela faz com ele?" _

- Você disse alguma coisa? – Bella pergunta, virando-se rapidamente para o garoto entediado.

- Não, não, senhorita. Nada. – ele responde rapidamente.

- Ah, sim. Pensei ter ouvido algo. – ela diz – Você disse algo, Edward?

Balanço a cabeça negativamente. Mas eu ouvi. E tenho certeza que esse sussurro foi dito, que não foi coisa da minha cabeça. Ela continua a caminhar entre as prateleiras comigo em seu encalço. Minhas mãos estão repletas de pequenos objetos e eu me sinto confortável em estar apenas a seguindo, ajudando-a.

Mas eu continuo ouvindo. Vários sussurros. Alguns altos, outros quase inaudíveis.

"_Ela não é para ele."_

"_Ele virou mesmo um bom menino?"_

"_Espere até ele pegar numa garrafa de cerveja novamente."_

"_Boa demais pra ele."_

Paranóico. Essa coisa toda está te deixando assim.

Você está paranóico, Edward. E é melhor você tomar cuidado com isso.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

Demorei. E demorei mais do que deveria. Desculpem por isso, tive meus motivos.

Até a próxima.


End file.
